


In The Dark

by Multigemcrystal19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dork Harry Potter, He might be powerful, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Messing with the timelines, Prophecy, Soul Bond, Switched timelines, but he's a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multigemcrystal19/pseuds/Multigemcrystal19
Summary: What if the timeline was switched, and Harry was the Dark Lord that went after one Tom Riddle because of a prophecy? Many things are different as Tom tries to find immortality and the reason behind the mysteries that surround him.





	In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! I am posting a few different stories today to see which one does better. I will concentrate on the one that gets the most positive reviews, with the kudos factored in as well.
> 
> This is basically screwing hard core with the time line. Just remember to have fun with it! Things will be explained slowly.
> 
> No Beta. Please forgive any spelling mistakes! I will add tags as I go along, please let me know if I miss any.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Harry, you can’t be seriously considering this.” Hermione spoke fiercely, in that disapproving way of hers that showed she thought he was being an idiot. It happened less and less as time went on, but Harry still recognized the tone.

 

His smile grew a bit bitter in response, “As far as I can tell, it’s one of two things.” He said, fully ready to explain. If anybody else had tried to tell him off in such an obviously disrespectful tone, he would have been very angry and let it show. His followers of course could question him, but only in respectful ways. If it was anybody else on this subject, Harry wouldn’t have explained himself. He didn’t always need too, but he would listen to his followers warnings or complaints. It didn’t hurt him, he could even argue it helped him keep those under him close. If they felt like they were being heard, they were less likely to fall out of his ideals. Not only that, but he would be told things that might affect him in the future.

 

Such as the new information he was told just a couple weeks ago. “It could be way more than just two things.” Ron muttered, ever the strategist was probably trying to think on this from all sorts of angles.

 

“Two most likely things. One, the prophecy about this child is real and he will bring about my downfall in what sounds like a very unpleasant way. Two, it’s false and Dumbledore is trying to lure me into going after this child and already has a trap in place.” He let them think of these two outcomes and what they meant for him as he contemplated having to face Dumbledore. He could never do it. He still looked up to the man, even with his faults and errors, Harry wished that the man had seen things differently. Finally, Harry spoke again, “I’m not going to kill a child, no matter the threat to power. I may be a murderer, but I do give people their fair chance.”

 

“According to my calculations of this… Prophecy.” Though Hermione sneered at the word, her disbelief in Divination showing through even now, “Then they’re not even born yet. They will be next month, in the last week of December. It’s most likely a trap, I hope you know.”

 

Harry closed his eyes, contemplating his next move. It was November. He didn’t need a month to come up with what he was going to do. He was always one for quick planning. However, the time to set things up was a nice leeway. “I’m going to go. If this is a trap, I can at least see it through. As cowardly as it would be for them to lure me in such a way, I’ll go. Best to head this off at the start.”

 

“Then we’re coming with you.” Ron said, stepping forward.

 

“No, this is a trap for me. If you two show up they might not trigger it. While we can still tell this is a trap, it’s best for me to go alone. If it’s not a trap… Well, I might be able to see what all the fuss is about, at the very least.” Harry said, offering a small smile.

 

“You realize you’re being reckless, right?” Hermione said in a frustrated but defeated tone. She knew he was going and they were not. Very few times did they change his mind when he was this determined. Plus, he didn’t want to see them hurt.

 

“And an idiot.” Ron spoke his mind plainly, “If it’s a trap, you’re walking right into it.”

 

“I’ll be careful. The best way to walk into a trap is knowing it’s there.” Harry smirked, knowing that he was purposely using some of Ron’s previous words against him. Ron seemed to know it too if the glare Harry got was anything to go by. “I could use your help, of course. We got some time to find out who this kid is.”

 

“Of course we’ll help.” Ron said, though in an exasperated way that showed he wished Harry would let them help in more than just what he allowed.

 

“You might want to stop by the ministry.” Hermione spoke then. Harry turned his attention to her, curious. He still wasn’t technically welcome in the ministry, despite how many followers he had spread within. It would be no easy thing. If she was suggesting it though, that seemed important. “I’ve heard there’s a place called the hall of prophecy. Every recorded prophecy is down there. If it’s not, you’ll know for sure if it’s a trap or not.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that it is a trap. If I find out it’s real, I’ll look into the prophecy itself to get more information.” Harry said, “Perhaps if we had more time, but I can’t plan to set off this trap and some espionage mission into the Ministry within a month. Hopefully nobody goes looking for it in the meantime.”

 

“They won’t. Only those mentioned in the prophecy itself can remove it from the shelf.” Hermione informed him, which made him smile again. Brilliant. He could look into it later than.

 

“It might take some time to narrow it down.” Ron said, “Or at least find the kid. If they’re smart then they won’t make it easy for you to find this kid. We might have some time.”

 

“That’s fine. In the meantime, make it known that I’ll be looking for the child. Not to kill though, I don’t want to lose support if that’s what some people think.” Killing kids wasn’t okay, and most knew that, and would be very upset with him. Hell, he’d be upset with himself if he was going to do such a thing, “Let it leak that I’m trying to turn this kid to our side or something. Whatever sounds believable to make it seem I’ve taken the bait.”

 

“The light may think that it’s weird you’re trying to just recruit or take the kid if he’s supposed to be your downfall.” Ron pointed out.

 

Harry shrugged, “I stopped caring what the light thought of me a long time ago. If that’s all, let’s get to narrowing down who the unlucky kid might be.” After all, pulled in the middle of a war… Harry could only sympathize.


End file.
